fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ash, do me a favor and help out this anon here. He has questions about translations and I'm tryna give concrete answers. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:18, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, the bindings do not effect anyone who doesn't use a magic or curse. Also, the bindings/chains/etc have "nerves" in them, if they were to be broken, Ryze would feel the pain sort of like Maguily Sense. The Dragon Star 04:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Next Round User blog:DamonDraco/Battle Royale Continuing Here it is, instructions for the next round of the Royale! Congrats for arriving in the next round! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 18:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Ketchum, you want to take the first post or shall I? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:39, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I've got some time on my hands. I'll do it now. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, here it is! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, is Ash no longer using his disguise as Terence, then? The description you gave for his appearance more so matched that of his true identity, so I just wanted to clarify. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 06:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. But why the sudden change? It just seems a bit out of character to me, is all, as if it's straying from your initial plans with the Royale. I was under the impression that Ash was trying to conceal his identity and what not. But if it's to be able to fight without any restrictions being placed on himself (as you mentioned earlier on chat to me), then how would he have known that he would need more of his power for this upcoming opponent? Is he just assuming that as the rounds of the tournament progress, his opponent will be stronger? Or was he told that Jiretto would specifically be his next opponent? (I'm not sure how the Royale matching works into the story, so I'm really just asking you, lol) DazzlingEmerald (talk) 06:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, alright. Anyway, posted! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol, no worries; nice post, btw! I just wanted a clarification on where Ash is slashing? Is it literally through the fist and then towards the body? Any additional detail will be helpful, just want to make sure there is no error in my next post. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay, cool. Makes sense. Thanks! I should have my response up sometime tomorrow, for now, I must be off to bed. Night! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hope ya got my messenger. This is gonna be a long one, since most of this stuff I have saved in my Sandbox on Microsoft Word. Anyways, I'll try to keep it as brief as I can. Keyword being "can". :1. The reason why everyone of my characters has Devil Sync is mainly grounded in my storyline; it's one of the most important magics since Demons will be prominent (along with some other things). As you can see, some of them say that it's artificial; it's possible, as I implanted the magic into weaponry and armor i.e. Copy the contents of the book into Archive and then download said data (which is probably in magical form, if any) into a lacrima (it should be possible given a lacrima's usage & given potential. Hell, Hiro doesn't properly explain how the thing works, thus leaves room to work with); though this method limits their Devil Sync's power, since it's artificial, thus it's more prone to be harmful to the body and can only be used for a limited time. For Devil Syncs like Illya, Natsu, Orpheus, and Rokka, you can say that it has relation to their lineage, thus their appearance in said state is based on race. (Rokka = Yuki'onna, Natsu = Demon, Orpheus = Vampire, Illya = Angel). It's more of reversion, if anything; this goes especially to Illya's case since she has immense power. In fact, Aru gave me an interesting name to call it by - Angelic Reversion; this signifies her status as an Angel and goes with her Light-based DvS Magic. I should do that with the others for clarification. However, they restrain their forms and link it to their Devil Slayer Magic; thus, the forms would be seen as a form of Devil Sync since it's usable in relation to their magic (the only limitation). Everyone else mastered their Devil Slayer Magics, thus are capable of unlocking said state (y'know training and all that good shit) but still has limitations on it due to certain reasons. So yeah, six of them are "special cases". :2. For Illya, it's as I explained before above. Yeah, she's aware of this state and tends to stay away from it; in-fact, she finds an alternate method, one that's able to utilize her full powers (which are sealed for one reason or another) in-tandem with her DvS magic. However, because it's only usable with her Devil Slayer Magic, it can be seen as some relation to the mode (albeit her own interpretation of it); this way, she can imitate the state while remaining pure. Like with said mode, it has the same limitations and capabilities, yet doesn't utilize demonic traits. She gives her form a demonic name to trick those into thinking it's a Devil Sync, when it's really not (in a sense). You can say, it's a "False Devil Synchronization". Anyways, that covers what I have here in Microsoft. I'm constantly going to Per with possible ideas of what I can use, so yeah. Again, if you have more questions about this, feel free to ask. P.S. I see you're working on Talbot, so I have a question. Was he still part of Dragon Soul during the time of Genghis's demise or did he leave before after accomplishing what he needed, y'know like Annis? This way, I can update the page accordingly. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Again, sorry if it seemed to be too long. Also, most of what you're reading may seem nonsensical, but does have some plausibility if you think about it. Also, thanks for answering and you're welcome. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Posted again! Also, on note of the Seeds, I'm not too sure yet if that's a thing I want to be open for public creation. I'll need some more time to get back to you on that one, if you don't mind. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:13, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm good and yea, I'm gonna put it up later tonight. Sorry for the late reply, btw. 22:43:53 Mon Yeaaah~, like I told Aha some hours ago, you should check some of these while you can since you're an admin on there. I know NF has some.... questionable articles these days, but not as bad as these. Again, I'm not dissing the site because I know there are some excellent writers on there. It's just that this stuff is..... Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:16, December 8, 2015 (UTC)